Chase/Gallery
Episode Galleries Season 4 Chase's Gallery/Pups Save a Blimp Chase's Gallery/Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off Chase's Gallery/Pups Save a Teeny Penguin Chase's Gallery/Pups Save the Cat Show Chase's Gallery/Pups Save a Playful Dragon Chase's Gallery/Pups Save the Critters Chase's Gallery/Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown Chase's Gallery/Pups Save a Sleepover Chase's Gallery/Pups Save the Carnival Chase's Gallery/Pups Save Jake's Cake Chase's Gallery/Pups Save a Wild Ride Chase's Gallery/Mission PAW: Royally Spooked Chase's Gallery/Pups Save Monkey-Dinger Chase's Gallery/Pups Save the Flying Food Chase's Gallery/Pups Save a Ferris Wheel Chase's Gallery/Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne General Gallery Blimp_4_Chase.png Chaseisonthecase.png Chili_Cook-Off_47.jpg A_Teeny_Penguin_11.jpg Mission_Paw_1.jpg Blimp 52 Chase.jpg 116534 Paw Patrol Chili Cook-Off.jpg Chase Appear Image.jpg Blimp 54 Chase.jpg Blimp 58 Chase.jpg Blimp 57 Chase.jpg Blimp 55 Chase.jpg Blimp 46 Chase and Rocky.jpg Blimp 32 Chase.png Blimp 38 Chase.png Blimp 36 Chase.png 54532 Paw Patrol 401A.jpg 54518 Paw Patrol 401A.jpeg 99992 Paw Patrol 401A.jpg 99985 Paw Patrol 401A.jpg Marshall and Chase in 406A 2.jpg Chase and Zuma in 406A 2.jpg Chase and Zuma in 406A 1.jpg Marshall and Chase in 406A 4.jpg Tiny.jpg B5A694C3-CA53-463E-B14B-314156735DB4.jpeg 801B56BA-2748-4C47-AE58-85B9A0AB3808.jpeg E3EA027D-8AE7-45E6-BBDF-B724BF0B11E7.jpeg Chase and Zuma 538588.jpg 345C63C5-C798-4C18-96F7-77869C83B5EE.jpeg FB49E6E5-4E45-4B48-9685-14436E4F0B41.jpeg Chase in 406B 6.jpg Chase in 406B 5.jpg Chase in 406B 4.jpg Chase in 406A 12.jpg Chase dark moon.jpg Chase is in the dark.jpg White Moon with Chase.jpg Chase is on the case background.jpg Chase and Zuma are in orange background.jpg Purple Chase Brown.jpg Chase and Zuma are in the Dark.jpg So Dark and Chase can’t see.jpg Wow quadruple Chase.jpg 6E76BFAA-A34F-4165-A109-FF2B96E20139.jpeg 2D39AF35-8C32-4FD9-AC10-F8C9464EB1BC.jpeg 49F14630-73C0-439C-92C2-2C2A707EF54A.png DA511CAE-8779-4CD7-9523-AE9097A6138A.jpeg Orange right Blue top yellow left Chase bottom.jpg Blue top Yellow right Red right Chase top.jpg 5912ECB6-A62A-44DD-A304-2AB82317A30E.jpeg 5A1EC61F-7500-41C4-85F0-83C47C31FAF6.jpeg 929E77B6-0756-4B88-A293-B4B7573154F7.jpeg Too Much Dark.jpg Top Moon Bottom Chase.jpeg IMAGE 7628.jpg 160BB120-71BB-4F48-BE15-084C7C4B88B5.jpeg Chase and Orange truck with blue lifts and blue bin.jpg 5EEC2068-BA46-4CDC-8CD9-9B4FEC71E538.jpeg Chase missing a spot.jpg 9A297BB8-AEF7-4C2E-A4FB-E2F84C21A70D.jpeg EC56A2E6-1473-47BB-8D1F-6A816D6E9A70.jpeg Completely Blue.jpg 8102BAED-E630-4CCC-BA04-097857887771.jpeg 1851EE8C-EA2B-4469-BFF2-BA17BA2B31AE.jpeg EB6C957B-D0C1-424C-8816-9F642E8F9CB1 loosy.gif Chase lands on the moon 1488825638.jpg 0848686D-D899-422C-AF07-7A2C60DA4E23.jpeg|Purple hat, Orange collar and a Green pack Chase in 406A 13.jpg Zuma take Chase to the Paw Patroller.jpg Chase and Zuma are laughing in desert.jpg Chase sniffing and found Liver.jpg Chase sitting in Paw Patroller not Air Patroller.jpg Chase’s hat does not have a badges.jpg Chase wants to play in the snow.jpg Chase and Zuma are looking each other.jpg Chase found footprints and Chase said ull.png Ryder, Chase and Zuma puzzle.jpg Chase puzzle.jpg Chase and Zuma are laughing closer.png 0694419D-80AF-4082-93FC-75968EBE79AD.jpeg Chase and Zuma Fixed.jpg Chase Is infront of the mission.png Chase is using a Spy Gear to search for Jake’s Backpack.jpg Chase and Zuma.gif Chase and Zuma 2693.jpg Chase found some footprints.png Chase and Zuma looking at ATV.jpeg Chase found footprints.jpg Chase said I tell Ryder!.gif 1FD1BBEE-2351-4F70-9C7A-8E7ED6318805.jpeg Chase and Zuma sees a frozen item.jpg Chase and the Moon.jpg Chase and Zuma tells people.jpg Chase has a longer tail at the beach.jpg Chase and Zuma Can’t see.jpg No Everest.jpg Lots of Pups.jpg Chase is on the Red and Brown line.jpg Chase is holding these 2 lines.png Chase is holding up the red line.jpg Red Background is on the left and sand is on the right.jpg Dark is on the top and tripod is on the bottom.jpg D3C3DA9C-1CC0-4285-A0C6-43588219EE5C.jpeg Megaphone is on the top and normal is on the bottom.jpg Normal is on the left and police suit is on the right.jpg Air rescue is on the left and police suit is on the right.jpg Chase earn a gift.png Chase earned a yelllow-orange belt.jpg Chase is getting sleepy and sneezing.jpg Chase is using winched.png Chase is squishing pup tag.jpg Chase has a long-standing blue uniform.jpg Chase is super cute but now....png Chase is angry.jpg Chase is gonna to sit in the passenger seat in the Paw Patroller only!.jpg Chase sits on a police truck.jpg Chase has a phone and a police cruiser.jpg Chase sniffing sone trails.jpg Chase is still sleeping.png Chase is tired.png Chase and Zuma is also a gift card for him.png Chase and Zuma has a idea.jpg Chase is Slepping and Zuma found a backpack.jpg Chase and Zuma are taking a road trip.jpg Chase and Zuma has always to remember.jpeg Chase is on the case.jpeg Chase is on the grass.jpg Chase has a hole.jpg Chase is sitting on the orange floor.jpg Category:Dog Galleries Category:Fully Protected